


Haunting | Pack

by halsteadrhodes



Series: Teen Wolf Writings [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Crying, F/F, F/M, Ghosts, Haunted Houses, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halsteadrhodes/pseuds/halsteadrhodes
Summary: ❛❛ And another one where they go to a haunted house and they think that it’s not actually haunted but the it is. And the ghosts kidnap the reader and lock her in a torture room(like saw) and the pack freaks out and has to figure out how to save her.❜❜- STILESCANSTEPONMEPairings: Pack x ReaderFeaturing: y/n (Reader), Scott McCall, Malia, Liam, Stiles, Mason, Lydia.Summary: the pack go to a haunted house but think it’s all bs, too bad they are wrong and now their friend y/n life is on the line can they figure out how to save her before it’s too late.WARNINGS: haunted house, ghosts, crying, light angst.Word Count:541A/N: I must admit I’ve never watched a saw movie, so I looked it up on yt. Got a teen wolf request? Send it in!
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Reader, Malia Tate/Reader, Scott McCall (Teen Wolf)/Reader, Stiles Stilinski/Reader
Series: Teen Wolf Writings [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747444
Kudos: 7





	Haunting | Pack

The pack and you let out a laugh as you wandered through the house that was claimed to be haunted.

“Check this out, this is the room that Olga died in.” Mason exclaimed.

“Those drapes are a crime.” Lydia muttered. Cringing at them.

“I would never call my kid Olga.” Lydia muttered. Making the pack laugh.

“Let’s go see the basement, apparently it’s the most haunted room in the house.” Liam excitedly spoke.

“This house is a bust it is obviously not haunted. More like condemned.” You whined, as the pack and you made your way to the basement you trailed behind them. Scrunching your nose up in disgust.

Just as you took another step something wrapped itself around, you pulling you with such force you were getting motion sickness. You let out an ear-piercing scream. Making the pack turn around.

“Y/n.” They yelled as you flew into a room. The door closed and locked before they all got to the door.

They tried opening the door, but it was locked. They all banged on the door. While you banged on the other side.

Liam tried the door handle again, only to pull the knob off. They all locked in horror at the doorknob in Liam’s hands.

“Just stay calm, y/n, we will get you out of here.” Scott reassured you. While Liam and Mason looked horrified. Malia and Stiles paced. And Lydia looked lost in thought.

You looked around the room gulping. Your heart rate speeding up. As you saw the contents in the room. It was like a copy and paste of the torture room in the movie saw.

“Hurry up, before she decided to torture me.” You gulped out.

“I got an idea. Malia, Liam and I will try and break the door down, it is old so it should break under our weight.” Scott spoke. Liam and Malia nodded their heads.

Stiles, Mason and Lydia took a step back. Hoping it will work. While you just shook in fear staring around the room in horror.

Scott, Liam and Malia, all slammed into the door, repeating the action. Every time they slammed into the door made a huge bang sound. The wood slowly caving under the pressure. After a minute or so of the three of them slamming into the door, it broke.

Revealing a terrified you against the wall. They all looked in the room in horror. Scott quickly snapped out of it. Grabbing a hold of your hand and pulling you out of the room. Telling the rest of the pack to follow him. Which they did.

The pack and you made it safely out of the house. Hearts racing way to fast. Shaking in fear. Huddling together.

“We are never going back there.” Lydia huffed out.

“Agreed.” Malia, Scott, you, Liam, Stiles and mason responded.

“Are you okay y/n?” Scott asked, concern clouding his voice. Looking at you with so much concern.

“Kind of, let's get out of here.” You replied. Turning around and walking away.

“Agreed.” The pack responded. Following you. Liam and Mason craned their necks only to see a ghostly figure looking out of the window. Making them gulp in fear. They turned their attention back in front of them walking faster…


End file.
